


Hamilton and The Handmaiden

by Jiminiebaboya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, His Dark Materials (TV), In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Eliza is George and Angelica Washington’s Handmaiden, F/M, Hamfanfic, Hamfic, Hamilton References, Hamilton is Washington’s handyman / political right hand man, Hamliza, Handmaiden - Freeform, Inspired by Hamilton, Lin Manuel-Miranda - Freeform, Utopian World, handmaids tale with Hamilton characters, handmaidstale, peggy is a Martha, underhiseye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminiebaboya/pseuds/Jiminiebaboya
Summary: The characters of Hamilton written into the Handmaid's Tale.Eliza is relocated to a new wealthy family to be their handmaiden and bear Commander Washington and his wife Angelica's children.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & George Washington, Angelica Schuyler/George Washington, Hamliza - Relationship, John Laurens & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Hamilton and The Handmaiden

**Author's Note:**

> Handmaidens: women who are fertile and placed in homes to bear children for prestige families  
> Marthas: infertile women who cook and clean for prestige families  
> Aunts: women who train and teach roles of society (handmaidens, Marthas etc)  
> Soldiers: Men with no wives who usually serve in the army but can also assist Commanders with various duties.

**Hamilton and The Handmaiden**

Chapter 1: The Ceremony

Eliza walked up the cold concrete steps to her new home, Aunt Lydia leading the way. Eliza’s red overcoat and dress hung heavy to her body in the icy air. She watched Aunt Lydia knock on the dark oak door, a suitcase held in her other hand. Eliza’s heart pounded strong but steady. She fiddled with the fabric of her ensemble as the pair awaited in the cold.

A few moments later the door creaked open. A tall slender woman answered the door, dressed in a slim green dress that hugged her body tight. The woman eyed Aunt Lydia for a moment before glancing in Eliza’s direction.

“Please come inside,” she stated as she led the two indoors. Eliza followed Aunt Lydia into the big house, walking close behind. They made their way down a dark corridor, passing a Martha in the kitchen. After passing a kitchen, they came to an opening which held a prestige sitting room. 

“I apologize, the General is not in at the moment,” the slender women spoke again, more to Aunt Lydia than the both of them. She had curly brown hair, tied neatly into a low bun and she stood with a proper stance. 

“Oh well that’s quite alright dear, we’ll just get Elizabeth settled in and I’ll be on my way,” said Aunt Lydia.

“Praised be,” replied the woman dryly.

“This is her second placement so she’s a seasoned maiden already,” Aunt Lydia replied. 

“Of course Aunt Lydia, right this way,” stated the slender woman once more.

Eliza followed the group further into the house.Observing the many portraits that were hung, she could see the same slender women in the green dress standing next to a taller man in various photos. Clearly this was the Commander of the house. He had broad strong shoulders and an expressionless face. This sent a small shiver down Eliza’s spine. She followed Aunt Lydia and the Commander’s wife down a few more halls until they came to the opening of a very small room hidden away from most of the estate.

“This is your quarters, I expect you to keep it tidy,” the slender woman said, her voice void of expression. Eliza nodded quickly and replied the way Aunt Lydia taught all the girls too.

_“Yes, maam.”_

Aunt Lydia was the first to step into the small room, boasting about how perfect it was.

“Marvelous, marvelous, this will do just fine, right Elizabeth?” Aunt Lydia exclaimed as she placed a suitcase on the bed. Eliza only nodded, knowing she was to seem grateful in the presence of her new family.

“Yes, maam,” was all Eliza could muster. She kept her gaze tied to the floor, uncomfortable under the scrutiny of her new Commander’s wife. 

“Oh, and Elizabeth here came on the perfect of days. She’s in full ovulation and as ripe as a peach. I’ll suggest to Commander Washington to promptly do a ceremony tonight! What a precious gift she brings upon her arrival!” Aunt Lydia stated, full of enthusiasm. Eliza cringed internally. The Commander’s wife also didn’t seem pleased. Eliza observed her pursed lips from across the room and her arms folded tightly around her font. If Eliza looked closely enough, she could almost see her roll her eyes.

“Praise be,” the Commander’s wife said coldly.

“Well, Elizabeth, get your thing squared away and remember all that I taught you,” Aunt Lydia spoke as she propped her finger under Eliza’s chin affectionately. Eliza felt sick to her stomach. She mustered out a small nod before attending to her suitcase on the bed. 

“Thank you Aunt Lydia,” the Commander’s wife replied, “I shall see you out.”

Aunt Lydia turned back to Eliza one more time before she took her leave.

“Blessed be the fruit dear,” Aunt Lydia stated affectionately, squeezing Eliza’s shoulders in a comforting way. It was said she was once the wife of a powerful Commander as well, but when she bore him no children he threw her out into the street. Since then, she has made it her life's work to help handmaidens bring new life into this world.

“May the lord open,” Eliza replied as she always did. She presented Aunt Lydia with a small smile so she would not worry but inside she was already searching for a way out. Aunt Lydia returned the smile, gazing upon her in a motherlike form. 

With that Eliza watched as the two women left the premises, closing the wooden door behind her. Alone in her room now she observed her surroundings. A bed lay in the corner, one lamp adorned a lone nightstand, and an empty closet was all that accompanied her now. Eliza held back her tears of frustration. Life wasn’t always like this. Eliza was born to a rather wealthy family on the upper side of Manhattan. She spent many of her days at the country club with her other wealthy friends, her parents gave her everything she could ever want. By the time she was 16 years of age her family’s fortune had run dry due to a vicious plague that swept over the country. By 18 years old she was left as an orphan. Her last living relative, an uncle from her fathers side, kept her as a maid for two years until her twenties. When the plague finally came for him she was left with nothing. Without wealth or a husband, she was thrown into the Red Center, to learn the ways of the handmaiden. 

Eliza unpacked her clothes, bathed, and dressed for the evening ceremony. It was not her first but they never got easier. It felt like hours before she heard a stern knock at the door. Eliza jolted, standing up rather too quick. She felt slightly light headed as she crossed the room. The Commander's wife stood before her, face cold and expressionless. She still wore her tight green dress which seemed rather dull next to Eliza’s bright red gown.

“Good evening Mrs. Washington,” Eliza said softly, her eyes naturally making their way to the floor. She hated feeling so powerless. Coming from a wealthy family had made her naive to the cruelness the rich exhibited on the poor.

“Come,” was all Commander's wife said.

Eliza followed the Commander’s wife through the halls. Her heels echoing in her wake. The butterflies in Eliza’s stomach started to flutter with each step she took. She was led back through the sitting room which she passed earlier in the day. The dark halls, giving an ominous fee now late in the evening. The Commander's wife led her up the stairs to the master bedroom where two other figures stood waiting in the room. A girl who seemed slightly younger than she was dressed in a gray Mathra dress. Eliza was familiar with Marthas. They were infertile women who were placed in homes to cook and clean for high ranked families. She had a sweet face but stood nervously next to a gentleman. 

The gentleman had long brown hair pulled back into a low tie. His face looked stern and almost angry as he stood in a soldier's stance. His large eyes seemed to be fixated on Eliza. There was no sympathy behind them, just curiosity. Eliza didn’t know why a soldier would be stationed at the house of a Commander. It seemed odd and out of place. 

“Good evening Mrs. Washington,” the two individuals stated as the Commander's wife walked past them. She did not lend them any response.

“Get in position,” Mrs. Washington said coldly in Eliza’s direction. Her heart started racing and she felt the blood drain from her face. Making careful steps across the room, she could feel the Martha’s and the Soldier's eyes burning into the back of her skull. Climbing onto the large sized four-post bed, Eliza willed her breathing to steady. She situated her dress so that she was not exposed and laid her head down upon the mattress, dreading what came next. Mrs. Washington walked across the room to a shelf that held up what looked like expensive bottles of whisky. Pouring herself a generous glass she wasted no time downing.

“Why does he always have to be late,” Mrs. Washington hissed before lighting up a cigarette. She poured herself another glass, swirling the liquid around in circles. The smoke started to billow into the air as she waltzed around the room again. 

Eliza's hands were sweating. She couldn’t stop herself from shaking. After what felt like an eternity, the french doors to the room swung open and the entire party turned their attention to the individual crossing the threshold. The same man from the pictures in the hall now approached the center of the chamber. His expression was just as frigid as in his photos but his demeanor was colder. He had short hair and the same broad shoulders. His hands seemed quite strong and this scared Eliza a little bit.

“Good evening Commander,” the Martha and the Soldier stated in union. The Commander replied to both of them with a simple, ‘evening’.

“Angelica...put that out,” the Commander’s stern voice resounded off the quiet walls. Mrs. Washington pursed her lips slightly but ultimately obeyed. Eliza dared not make eye contact with the Commander. It was humiliating enough knowing what was coming next. 

The Commander walked over to the fireplace, picking up a small bible, with a bookmark already in place. He opened the small book before reading out loud to the room.

_“Genesis 30:1-3 goes, “And she said, Behold my maid Bilhah, go in unto her; and she shall bear upon my knees, that I may also have children by her.”_

It was a verse the Aunt Lydia often read to them at the Red Center and also the same verse which was read at the start of every ceremony. Eliza knew she had to clear her mind. Push herself outside of her body until the ceremony was complete. The Commander closed the bible, placing it back on the fireplace mantel. He turned back to the Martha and the Soldier, waving them off with his hand. The Martha left first, quickly turning on her heel. The Soldier took just a few moments longer, catching Eliza’s eye before he followed the Martha out. Eliza found his glance quite uncomfortable, as if he disapproved of her presence.

Now only the Commander, his wife, and Eliza occupied the room. The air grew thick and Eliza struggled to breath. Her legs were trembling and she prayed this would be over quickly. 

“Come my dear,” The Commander said as he held out a palm to his wife. Mrs. Washington didn’t seem too eager to do so. She batted off his hand, earning a look of disapproval from the Commander. Eliza observed how tense she was now. The Commander’s wife took her position on the bed above Eliza, reluctantly letting her rest her head on her lap. The Commander seemed to disapprove of his wife’s actions. 

“That’s enough!” he said with an icy tone. Eliza closed her eyes and wished to be anywhere else. 

“Just get on with it George! Mrs. Washington hissed back at her husband, the tension growing more. The Commander looked enraged. He took a deep breath before proceeding to lift the material of Eliza’s red dress. 

_“Just breathe,”_ Eliza thought to herself as she willed her legs to stay open. Eliza picked a spot on the ceiling of the four post bed. A small circle in the oak caught her attention. As she felt the Commander’s cold hands on her legs she pleaded with her mind to focus on that small spot in the wood. 

“She’s shaking,” Eliza heard the Commander’s voice say but she started to drift off into her mind, escaping the reality until the pair’s voices were muffled hums. Eliza felt tight grips around her wrists at once and Mrs. Washington spoke again.

“Then hurry up!”

Eliza could feel the moment his large member entered her. It was slightly painful as she willed her body to accept his length. She was stiff as she laid between the married couple, in a humiliating sandwich. This was the job she was given. She was to bear children for high ranked families who could not produce their own offspring. She was to do so without complaints and she was to happily give up her child to be raised by another family. This is what Aunt Lydia had taught them at the Red Center. To be proud of their duties the universe had bestowed upon them, for handmaidens are God’s most precious gift to society.

The Commander’s thrusts were agonizing between Eliza’s legs. He was not allowed to touch a handmaiden so he perched his hands on either side of the wooden posts. Each penetration sent Eliza’s head bumping into Mrs. Washington’s lap but Eliza dared not look into either of their eyes. She continued to fixate on the circle in the wood, imaging she was already back in her room. She bit her lip when his rythme picked up, a burning sensation coming from between her thighs. This was not how consummation was supposed to feel like but when you were a handmaiden, anyway to get the seed in was acceptable. She felt broken at that moment. She felt the tears start to sting the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. The air was thick with the smell of sweat and Eliza tried to get her stomach to stop turning. She stifled pained noises that wished to escape her lips. She was prohibited from making any sounds during the ceremony. Aunt Lydia always told the girls that this was a special time between the husbands and their wives. The handmaid was simply a vessel, a tool used to manifest their love into a child.

Eliza bit her lip hard as she heard the Commander moan into his climax, spilling warm liquid into her womb. The feeling disgusted her. Once he was finished, the Commander removed his cock from her opening. Mrs. Washington also removed herself from Eliza in record time. She sat at the edge of the bed, looking away from her husband, her frame hunched over. The Commander wiped himself clean with an old looking rag before exiting the room in silence, leaving his wife and his handmaiden in solitude. Eliza didn’t know what to do. The air was thick was sex and all she wanted to do was disapear.

“Get out,” Mrs. Washington said in a bitter tone. Eliza flinched at the sound of her voice. She was always taught to lie down for at least thirty minutes after the ceremony but she was unsure if this was the time to argue.

“With all due respect maam, the chances are better if I lie down for a bit..”

“I said get out!” Mrs. Washington exclaimed, her voice elevating abruptly. Stunned, Eliza got up, feeling the cum gushing down her leg. She wasted no more time exiting the room, making her way back to her corridors. On the way down through the living room, she spotted the Martha and the Soldier huddled in the kitchen. Both looked over as she passed, giving a very unreadable expression. The Martha looked slightly scared and sad at the same time, while the Soldier’s expression was harder to read. He sported a small bit of facial hair which Eliza had not noticed before and he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, eyebrows furrowed. Handmaiden’s weren’t really supposed to mingle with the rest of the help. It was looked down upon by the Aunts. It didn’t surprise Eliza one bit when no words were offered to her as she passed the doorway. She accepted that this would be the way things were in her new home.

Eliza found her way back to her tiny room hidden far away from the rest of the household. She ran to the toilet to try and expel as much of the cum as she could. She had no desire to bear any of the Commander’s children. Her hope was to stay as infirtle as possible until she was made into a Martha. She wanted to live out her days with as much peace as she could in this cruel world. Until then she would play the part until that day came. Anything was better than death.

Eliza sank into her hard bed and pulled back the thin sheets. It was a cold winter’s night outside and her linens were less than desirable, but she had no other choice but to make it work. Before she drifted off to sleep she prayed to the God’s above that tomorrow would not be the same.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*****Thanks for reading! I’m unsure if I should continue this story or not. If people like it then I'll continue with the rest of the chapters. Comments are always appreciated! Please let me know what you think! PS wrote this pretty late so please excuse any typos*****

  
  



End file.
